


Crave a Different Kinda Buzz

by urfavsimp11



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Coles a knight, Jay and Zane are servants, Multi, Nya and Kai are princess and prince but kais almost a king, Royalty AU, What else is new, chens a king, cole is a fucking savage man, he just cant wait to be king, hhhhh-, jays a bit sassy, kai is arrogant and a bit self absorbed, kais a simp duh, nyas vibing, okay so, skylor is still top energy, skylors a princess, some of them are royals and some arent, we gotta build on the first three ships first, zane is too wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28565328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urfavsimp11/pseuds/urfavsimp11
Summary: When Kai, the heir to the Smith throne is almost twenty-one, he's on the verge of becoming King. But, due to a certain rule, he must be married before he's able to be crowned.His family ventures to the Chen Kingdom, and King Chen is letting his family stay in his palace as guests until Kai can find a partner.His little sister Nya, isn't quite focused on marriage.That is, until she meets Chen's beautiful daughter.Cole, a knight that is sent to accompany the family along with others, who is also Kai's best friend, thinks romance and all that is rather immature.Zane and Jay, two servants of King Chen's, are assigned to Kai and Nya, Zane taking the latter.Kai immediately decides Jay's the one he wants, and Jay is uneasy.Zane and Cole meet in the midst of this, and who knew love wasn't so immature after all?Lloyd and Chen (the cheerleader) will not appear till later, and I'm determined to keep you wondering about their arc.
Relationships: Chen the Cheerleader/Lloyd Garmadon, Cole/Zane (Ninjago), Kai/Jay Walker, Nya/Skylor (Ninjago)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	1. Entitled, Privileged and unbelievably attractive

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you may know me from the story called "Think that cupid's up to something"
> 
> And that posting schedule crosses with this one, so don't worry. 
> 
> anywhoo, enjoy!

Nya was sitting in a carriage with her hot headed brother and her overbearing parents, and she wished the ride could be done already. Kai wouldn’t shut up about what he wanted in a spouse, and she wanted to tell him she hoped he would just go with whomever but noooo, he's too picky. He was to be king on his twenty-first birthday, if he could find a spouse, and he was barely twenty now. Nya, who was eighteen, was to either marry into being queen somewhere or her and a commoner wife, for everyone knew she thought men were not it, would live in Kai’s castle. 

Castle guards and Ray’s prime minister were on horses behind the royal family, and one horse sported a knight, and Kai’s best friend. His name was Cole, and he was about twenty-two. 

Eventually, they were greeted with Chen’s castle, and Nya nervously adjusted her corset, which was lopsided from sitting so long. As she straightened her appearance, Kai hopped out of the carriage, obviously eager to meet all the people in town. No wonder why. 

Nya, being a young lady and all, was rushed in first, and a man with dark clothes on and a ponytail greeted her in the banquet that seated the king and his young daughter. 

The man bowed, clearly not one to take things lightly. “Your highness, the princess wishes to greet you and the heir first, before her father. She tends to like to be first.”   
Nya nodded slowly, hearing Kai’s footsteps behind her come to a stop.   
“And what would your name be?” She asked, lightly clutching the sky blue silk of her skirt.   
The man nodded in return. “Clouse,” He replied, his gaze darting to the large doors that opened. 

Out of the doors came the princess, the heels she was wearing making her already tall body taller.  
Nya blinked, taking a moment to survey the princess.  
She had light brown eyes that had hazel specks in them, and her mesmerizingly bright red hair was tied by a single ribbon into a ponytail that had her front hair swept to the side.   
She had a black ribbon around her throat, and an orange dress that Nya swore no other red head could pull off.   
But she definitely could. 

The lady curtsied, demonstrating well balance when no jewerly fell or crowns tumbled. “Princess Skylor,” She drawled, her eyes quickly skimming over the siblings. “At your service. It is quite a pleasure to finally make the acquaintance of the heir to the Smith kingdom and his younger sister.”

Nya flushed, still smiling as she dipped a slight curtsy back. “No, please, your highness, the pleasure is ours.”

Kai was smirking, knowing the look that Nya was displaying. “Ah, yes, Princess Skylor, we are quite pleased to meet you. This is Princess Nya, my younger sister and the youngest out of our family. And you know my name, of course.”  
Nya normally would have expressed irritation that her brother always spoke for the two of them, but, when she heard the princess’s name, she couldn’t help but think about how perfectly it fit her.   
Skylor let out a pretty peal of laughter, winking at him. “How could I not?”

After all formalities had been conducted, everyone was given time to settle in before supper. 

During supper, King Ray directed a question at Chen. “How can my son, the heir fare well in a castle if he’s not with a servant? I request one for him, and my daughter.” 

Chen thought for a moment. “I’d have to consider whom to give them, for much of my staff is essential-”   
“Father!” Skylor interrupted, clearly not caring about the possibility of consequences. Which ultimately made Nya like her more.   
“What is it, daughter?” Chen asked, obviously used to his daughter’s antics.   
“Kai can have Jay, while Nya can have Zane!” She suggested, smiling as she sipped at her rum.   
That clicked with Chen as he grinned and nodded. 

After supper had ended and the guests had retired to their rooms, Chen sent Clouse to retrieve the two boys whom Skylor had named. 

Jay sighed as he was summoned by the king. King Chen, was greedy and selfish, and also a manipulator.   
The only reason he worked for him was because his parents owed a debt to him and it was either this or them, and Jay had willingly gone.   
As he entered the dining hall, Chen’s daughter, Skylor, smiled and waved. She was nothing like her father, and her and Jay were close friends.   
Chen cleared his throat before grinning, which normally wasn’t a pleasant sight.   
“King Ray and Queen Maya are visiting, with their children Prince Kai and Princess Nya. They are searching the land for a spouse for the prince, and they do not need them to be royalty. You, Jay, are to be Kai’s servant until he finds a spouse, or until he moves on. You answer to him, and must do his bidding as he pleases.”   
Jay groaned, serving an annoying and arrogant prince wasn’t at the top of his bucket list, can you blame him?

Zane was soon after Jay, apologizing and informing the king his duties had busied him longer than he’d wished. 

Chen excused him, before clearing his throat once more. “King Ray and Queen Maya, from the Smith kingdom, are currently visiting with their children. They requested servants, and You and Jay are to serve their children. You, Zane have received the princess, Princess Nya, and you are to be her servant and obey her every wish. Jay here is to obey the heir, soon to be king, Prince Kai.” 

Working for Chen in the palace was the only life Zane had ever known, and he’d been cared for by older maids and servants that had trained him for his job now. 

Him and Skylor had grown up together, and Jay had joined them at nine years old. 

The three were the best of friends, and Zane wouldn’t be as content with his life if they were absent from it. 

Zane was being shown by one of Chen’s personal servants to Nya’s room, and he knocked on the door softly. 

“Come in!” Nya’s voice welcomed, as she was simply reading a book she’d brought from her own castle. 

Zane smiled as he walked in, before bowing. “Evening, your highness, how may I be of service?” He asked, politely nodding his head. “I am Zane, your servant during your stay here.”

Nya laughed, patting the space on the bench next to her. “Please, no formality, it’s quite overbearing sometimes. Call me Nya, I request, and I’m not going to make you do a crazy bunch of stuff, so do not fret. I might just make you brush my hair or something.” She giggled, crossing her legs and setting the novel down. 

Zane grinned, quickly sitting down. 

Meanwhile, Jay was welcomed into Kai’s bedroom, and the moment Kai laid his eyes on Jay, he immediately knew Jay was the one.


	2. Unnecessarily demonstrating what he considers to be power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowkey just vibing

When Jay stumbled into the large bedroom, Kai immediately stood, moving his shoulders back to appear masculine. 

Jay simply bowed. “Your highness, how may I be of service?” He asked, looking unphased. 

Kai thought for a moment. “You can unpack my trunks, though I’m not going to be here as long as I thought.” He commented, nodding. 

Jay tilted his head. “Aren’t you looking for a partner or something like that? I wouldn’t rush into it too fast. That won’t be smart considering divorce is a pain in the ass and quite complicated in the Royal Court. So, I wouldn’t do that, since you’d be stuck if you made the wrong choice until you or they died.”

Kai chuckled, shrugging. “What if I meet someone, and I’m so sure that they’re the one and there’s no one else?”

Jay snorted at that, before making an amused expression. “Well, when you’re stuck with the most overbearing person in the kingdom just because they were wearing something shiny, remember this conversation.”

Kai smirked, crossing his arms. “You know, no servant is as bold as you to speak to the king’s son and may I add heir, this way.”

Jay laughed, grinning. “What do I have to lose?” 

Kai frowned. “Treat me with respect, for one day I will be king and I can easily advise Chen in some form of punishment, or I’ll punish you myself if I must.” 

Jay’s expression dropped, and he huffed before finishing the chore. 

“How may I serve you now?”

Kai smirked easily, but it wasn’t friendly. “I think you’re forgetting something.” 

The freckled boy bit his lip before muttering, “Your highness.”

Kai acted like he couldn’t hear. “Whatever was that, freckles?” He asked. 

“Your highness, my name’s Jay.” 

The older brunette shrugged, obviously not caring. 

Kai chuckled, planning to mess with him. Just a little for entertainment. 

Kai grabbed a pocket watch that’d been given to him by a cousin and chucked it a couple of feet away from where the bed was. “Pick it up.” He ordered, grinning. 

Jay sighed, kissing goodbye the last bit of integrity he had and bent over picking it up. 

Kai didn’t expect the small rush of excitement that rushed through him, nor did he discourage it. 

Jay was perfect to him so far. Exactly what he liked. 

Jay was short, skinny, had a smaller waist but bigger hips which he admired how that even happened. His freckles were spread out and practically thousands were there. His hair looked soft and curly, and slightly lighter than his own. His eyes were strikingly an electric blue, and were rather mesmerizing. 

But he didn’t just like his looks. 

He also liked his personality, or atleast what he’d observed. Jay was slightly mouthy, but had thoughts and opinions of his own. He was witty and outspoken. He also was smart enough to know when to pick and choose his battles. 

Something that Kai lacked.

When it was around a quarter to ten, Kai finally dismissed the freckled brunette and as Jay sulked his way back to his chambers. 

Zane was sitting on his side of the room, that Jay and him shared, and he waved upon seeing his friend. 

“How was Kai? Nya is delightful, and I think she is quite entertaining.” Zane remarked, clearly pleased by this girl. 

Jay groaned. “He’s the stereotype that Skylor romanctizes in her stupid french novels.”

Zane tilted his head. “Elaborate?” 

Jay sat up. “Rich, arrogant and selfish prince who is actually soft on the inside.” He paused. “But I can’t tell whether Kai is an asshole or just good at acting tough and like an asshole but isn’t.” 

Around a week later, Zane was fetching a pair of satin high heels that would give the rather short Nya more height that day when she visited court. 

He slammed into someone on accident, whom he recognized as a man Nya had told him about. 

The man, whom was tall and muscular, and his eyes were especially dark, peered down at Zane. 

Zane stammered, not wanting to cause trouble and possibly punishment for disrespect. “Oh, my, I’m so sorry, sir! I wasn’t paying attention and I’m at-”   
He was cut off by The man, what did Nya say his name was, uh, Chad? No, that doesn’t sound right, Colt? No….OH wait- Cole! He was cut off by Cole laughing. 

He blinked, confused. 

Once Cole’s laughing had died down, he took a moment to survey the man in front of him. 

Zane wasn’t exactly short, but he wasn’t giant. Rather average. He was holding a pair of blue satin with golden ribbon shoes. He had platinum blonde hair, and his eyes were an icy blue. 

Cole smiled, before bowing. “Don’t fret,” he teased, glancing at the shoes in Zane’s hand. “I haven’t ruined Princess Nya’s shoes, and if I have, don’t worry she will dispose of me on her own time.” 

Zane blinked. Was it alright for a knight to speak of the princess this way? Jay had already told him that Kai threatens punishment of some kind whenever Jay mouths off. 

Cole chuckled once more. “Ah, I see you’re unaware. I’m Cole, a knight from the Smith kingdom. Kai, the heir, and I have been friends since boarding school, and I’ve known his sister since before she knew how to walk in shoes such as the ones you're taking her. You are Zane, correct? Assuming by how Kai has sized up Jay, you must not be him.” 

Zane nodded, bowing in return. “I have heard considerable opinions on you and your demeanor from Miss Nya, and I luckily now have the chance to judge you on my own.”

He chuckled. “Nya’s hardly a source, the sassy thing.”

Zane smiled, liking the laid-back nature of this knight. 

He was about to say something, and he secretly wondered why he was so easily being this comfortable. He wasn’t this comfortable with Skylor or even Jay, and it was strange. 

He was about to open his mouth when Cole chuckles and nudges him to the parlor. “Wouldn’t want to keep Nya waiting, she and Kai are famously impatient.”

Zane quickly rushed to where Nya was waiting, and smiled when she started rambling about a dress that she thought was horrendous. But he did something completely unlike him, and zoned out as she spoke.

That night, as Jay snored quietly, Zane peered up at the midnight sky and compared the darkness to Cole’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, I have been recently drawing Pictures of Skylor's mother, and I cannoT! I made her a amber themed gi, and made her wearing dresses and such, also have drawn her holding bby girl skylor. 
> 
> BUT WHAT SHOULD MRS CHEN"S NAME BE?????
> 
> I keep calling her mama chen but i need a first name. 
> 
> Please and and thank you. 
> 
> Other than that, What'd you think?


	3. You want it, You got it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay loses something important, Kai's here to demonstrate how he's not that selfish, Skylor is smooth, Nya is snazzy, Zane is t h e r e, and Cole is legit the sane one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

Jay sighed as he picked up the mess of hair cosmetics, rolling his eyes. God, Kai was such a pig sometimes.

Must come from being born into privilege. 

Kai had been peppering him with marriage proposals all week, but Jay had rejected them. He didn’t want to be married for looks or something superficial. He just wanted love. 

Now, if Jay was being honest, he was attracted to Kai. He hated that he did. But something about him just made Jay feel giddy and comfortable to be gutsy the way he wouldn’t be around other people. So yes, if Kai was not in a situation where quick marriage determined his right to the throne, and Kai showed to actually have feelings for Jay, then Jay would happily accept. 

Little did Jay know that Kai did actually have feelings. But just sucked at showing it. 

Jay went to smooth the neckcloth apart from his outfit, which complimented baby blue orbs that he was praised for on the daily. 

His heart stopped,though, when he realized the locket he normally wore was missing. 

He desperately shifted through the room, a feeling of dread pooling in his stomach. 

No, god, please no. 

The locket had little lightning strikes on it and had miniature portraits of both his biological parents. 

He quickly scavenged the room, looking frantically. 

He couldn’t lose it. He simply couldn’t. 

Kai shuffled into the room, before looking at Jay confusedly. 

“Whatcha’ looking for, BlueJay?” He asked, crossing his arms. 

Jay groaned as he shuffled through the small bench at the end of Kai’s considerably large bed. 

“My locket I always wear, I can’t find it, your highness.”

Jay let out a groan of irritation and desperation when he couldn’t find it there, and his anger tripled when Kai laughed. 

“Oh my god, it’s just a stupid necklace, I could buy you infinite necklaces if you wanted, Jay, Baby.” 

Jay glared at him before crying out, “God, You’re so selfish and entitled, Kai! Jesus, that’s not why I’m upset! It was my last gift from parents I never met! Wouldn’t have guessed that, huh? No, because you’re a prince, you have family and you’ll never have to raise a finger to do work since you can order someone else to do it for you! This is why I’ll never marry you!”

Kai stood there, dumbfounded like someone just told him that Cole disliked sweets. 

Jay stormed off, hiding in his and Zane’s personal chambers before he’d be summoned again. 

Because, that's the servant life, hey? 

Zane was braiding Nya’s semi long hair, as she hummed. She was reading a history book on Ancient Rome, and she would inform Zane on points she found particularly interesting. He would comment on it as well, and the two quickly fell into peaceful banter on their opinions. 

Skylor strolled in, her normally completely orange dress now a vibrant mix of grey and red, with orange, of course, and Nya blushed, looking down at her lap. 

Zane smiled knowingly, as Skylor grinned as she made her way towards the blushing noirette. 

“Fine day we’re having, wouldn’t you say princess?” Skylor commented, sitting down next to Nya. Skylor wasn’t quite tall, but Nya was extremely short which created a height difference. 

Nya quickly nodded, biting her lip before continuing. “Fall is a quite beautiful time of year, with the weather cooling down but not all the way. I’d have to admit that I enjoy the atmosphere of summer the best, but fall is a close second.”

Skylor eyed the book in her lap. “Hey, that book you’re reading, what’s it about? I may borrow it when you’re finished.” She winked, and Nya stammered slightly. “Oh- this? It’s just a book on ancient rome, that’s all. Nothing too important.” 

Skylor nodded slowly, before glancing at the sky and then a ribbon that tied Nya’s braid. 

“The color of the sky right now reminds of me of that ribbon in your hair.” Skylor informed her, a warm smile resting on her lips. 

Nya flushed, before retorting, “Oh, well, the sky reminds me of your name…..get it? Sky-lor?” Nya and Skylor giggled together. 

Zane rolled his eyes. The book Nya was reading, it was from the castle library and it was Skylor’s. Skylor had read it multiple times since she was twelve. She's twenty now. God, these two pining idiots were oblivious. 

Nya and Skylor continued idle chatter, and Zane spotted Cole coming their way to which he blushed and turned away. 

Nya smirked, and Skylor’s eyebrows shot up. 

Cole stopped in front of the two princesses and Zane, his usually calm smile brightening up what had been a slightly chilly day. 

“Princess Skylor, I trust your day has been well.” He directed at Skylor, taking care to address the princess of the castle they were guests in. 

Skylor nodded slowly with low enthusiasm. “Yes, Sir, My day has been quite well.”

He looked at Nya, nodding at her. “Princess Nya, my very own.” 

Nya flashed an amused smirk. “My, by what right do you claim me, Sir Cole?”

Cole chuckled, his hand going to rest on the hilt of his sword. “The right of a long friendship. And the fact you are like a sister to me, and I serve you and your family with my life.” 

Nya laughed, and nodded. “Then by those means, I claim you as well.” 

Cole turned to Zane, and the atmosphere switched quickly from pleasantries to romantic tension.

“Zane, I hope you have been faring well on this cold day? I wouldn’t wish you to catch a cold of any kind.” 

Zane nodded slowly, smiling, before realizing that in his trance he’d forgotten to respond. 

“Oh, yes, Sir, I have. How about yourself?” He quickly responded, choosing not to acknowledge the smirk that was passed between Sky and Nya. 

Cole chuckled as he bowed. “Well, I was wondering, if Princess Nya and Skylor would permit it, if you’d like to accompany me to fetch Queen Maya a new pair of stockings. She sends requests such as these to me, knowing I know what she likes.”

Zane looked at Skylor and Nya, who both nodded excitedly at him. 

He stood up, beaming brightly. “Yes, I’d enjoy that very much.” 

The two walked away, and Nya and Skylor were left to themselves. 

Four days had passed since Jay and Kai had had their, as Nya called it, ‘Lovers Tiff’, and Jay had not been summoned to do any work since he’d told off Kai. It was strange, and all the servants were gossiping that Kai hadn’t asked anyone for anything, instead doing it for himself. 

Jay rolled his eyes. That wouldn’t work, wouldn’t make it up since he was still missing his locket and Kai would probably switch back to not lifting a finger if they made up. 

But on the fourth afternoon, Skylor stormed into Jay’s room, and she looked awestruck. “How did you do it?” She asked, dumbfounded. 

Jay shrugged, confused. “Huh? What are you even talking about?” He asked, looking at Skylor like she was stupid. 

She blinked. “How did you turn the one of the most selfish people I’ve ever met into someone who would spend that much time on another person?” 

Jay was now extremely confused. 

“You know where Kai has been these last four days?” She asked, crossing her arms. 

Jay shrugged and shook his head. 

The redhead pointed her finger at him. “He’s spent the last four days, tearing my castle apart, piece by piece to find your locket you lost. He finally found it,” She paused for effect, “Underneath the cabinet in the kitchen.”

Jay sprung up, shock on his face. “Did he just order a servant to do it?”  
Skylor shook her head. “He refused help of any kind. Refused. He did it with his own hands.” 

Jay’s mouth dropped as he took in what’d he just been told. 

He immediately darted out of the chamber, making his way to Kai’s bedroom. 

Kai, on the other hand, was making his way to Jay’s bedroom. 

He arrived, confused as to why Skylor was in there. She smirked and murmured, “Better make your way to your bedroom, loverboy.” 

He nodded and rushed to his room, to find Jay at the window. 

Kai walked in, and met the baby blue eyes of the shorter freckled brunette. 

Jay looked at him for a moment, before Kai reached out with a small chain trailing down from his closed palm. 

Jay reached as well, grabbing the locket and smiling. Widely. 

Kai swore it was the most prettiest smile he’d ever seen. 

Jay then leaned forward and Kai flinched, thinking he’d hit him, but instead Jay got on his tip-toes and kissed Kai on the lips. 

Kai would be lying if he said he didn’t return the action happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how'd you like it?


End file.
